


New Discoveries

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Dean, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, Demisexual Castiel, Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, Good Big Brother Gabriel, M/M, Mechanical Engineer Dean, Mutual Masturbation, Real sex too don't worry, Roommates, Sex in later chapters, casturbation, he didn't know, whoops he's actually demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace!Cas and Dean start dating, only to find out later that Cas may be more demisexual than asexual after all. Sex and fluff.</p><p>Longer summary:<br/>Imagine your OTP living as roommates that recently discovered they have romantic feelings for each other and started a romantic relationship. Person A identified as an asexual who was never remotely interested in sex so far, which Person B, who is not asexual, was understanding of before they even got together. They manage to maintain a stable, enjoyable romantic relationship.</p><p>One day, Person A accidentally walks in to Person B masturbating, just as they moan out Person A’s name. Person A finds the scene to be an utter turn on, much to their surprise, and are thoroughly confused about this new sensation (the reason for this development is yours to choose - for example, it could turn out they were demisexual all along, but misinformed about the possibilities of sexuality). Once they get over the embarrassment of the situation, Person B comforts A about their confusion and together they explore and learn about Person A’s newly developed preferences. Fun/emotional/romantic times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to give a little disclaimer about this fic. I don't know anyone personally who is Ace or demisexual, but I did a bunch of research before writing this. I sincerely hope that I portrayed these sexualities accurately, and that I will not offend anyone. It is not my intention. Also, I am not trying to say with this that asexual people just "haven't found the right person yet." Most people are better educated about their own sexualities than Cas is in this story. Outside of this little fictional work, there are Ace people who are always going to stay Ace, and that's totally okay. There are also people who are demisexual who still prefer not to have sex, and that's also totally okay.
> 
> Okay? Awesome.

**_May 18, 2014_ **

  Dean scrolled through the "Housing" ads on Craigslist wearily. Most of the people looking for roommates seemed relatively normal, but you never knew with these kinds of sites. Dean tended to be a bit picky about the people he lived with. He'd had enough of living with drug-addicts, hippies who didn't ever wear shoes, and prissy bitches who didn't tolerate any noise at all during college, thank you very much. Now that he'd secured his first big kid job in the real world, he figured he should rent a place that looked at least a little bit like an adult would live there. He paused, hand hovering over the wireless mouse, on a particularly gorgeous house.

"There is no way that rent for that place is just $1,000 a month," Dean muttered aloud. He clicked on it anyway. Before even reading the ad, he clicked through the pictures, mouth agape, shaking his head at each one. "This place is fuckin' amazing. My _parents_ would live in a place like this!" The house was two stories, had two bedrooms and two and a half baths, a large kitchen, a backyard, and most importantly, a garage for his baby. It also looked spectacularly clean, if the blinding white baseboards were anything to go by.

"I guess I'd better call and find out if they allow dogs, huh Bones?" Bones did not look up from his spot at Dean's feet, though his ears twitched at the mention of his name. Dean pulled out his phone and began dialing.

On the third ring, a deep, gravelly voice answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi," Dean began somewhat nervously, "Is this Castiel Novak?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Uh, my name is Dean Winchester, and I saw your roommate ad on Craigslist-"

"My what?!"

"Your, uh, roommate ad? For the house?"

"Are you serious? GABRIEL!"

Dean winced and pulled the phone back away from his face at the shouting. He heard somewhat muffled chatter continue on the other line.

"You hollered, Cassie?"

"Gabriel, is this another one of your pranks? Posting an ad for a roommate?"

"Um, yeah, about that. I'm moving to LA."

"WHAT? Since when?!"

"Since last week. I'm opening a new location for Casa Erotica!"

The man that Dean assumed was Gabriel spoke again. "I kinda thought you'd be excited, actually. You're 20 years old and a junior in college, Cassie, you probably don't want to keep living with your big brother all the time. I can help with the rent for as long as you need me to, but I figured you could get a roommate to help! That way, you can keep working on school without the added pressure of a full-time job."

"So you put up the ad without telling me?"

"This was kinda my way of telling you."

"You are so immature."

"Aren't you going to talk to your potential new roommate? You're still on the phone, you know."

"Oh, shit!"

Dean chuckled as he heard the phone fumble for a few seconds before he heard a voice in his ear again.

"Um. Dean?"

"Yes?"

"So it appears that I am, in fact, looking for a roommate."

"I guess so!" Dean laughed again.

"So, uh...tell me about yourself? Wait, first, what did the ad say?"

"Oh, it just says 'Roommate wanted, 1402 Amythest Drive, located within walking distance of Stanford University, $1,000 per month. Must be clean and open-minded.' And then it has a bunch of pictures."

"Oh, okay. So...do you go to Stanford?"

"No, I actually just graduated from KU. I'm in Lawrence, Kansas, right now, but I'm hoping to move to Stanford in August, since my little brother will be starting at university there in the fall. He's gonna major in pre-law."

"So where is your brother going to live?"

"Oh, he's moving into the dorms. I told him that I'd be close, so that we could hang out whenever, but he needs to get his share of the college experience, you know?"

"Yeah. It's nice that you guys are so close. My older brother, Gabriel, likes his pranks. But then he bought this house and is letting me continue to live in it when he moves, so I guess I should thank him."

"Sounds like he cares about you more than he lets on."

An awkward moment passed. Castiel cleared his throat. "So, the $1,000 a month is okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, that's awesome for that house, man. I can afford it-I just graduated with a degree in mechanical engineering and I already got pretty sweet job lined up there. I actually got the phone call this morning-then I immediately started looking at places to live. I'm gonna surprise Sammy with the news that I'm officially moving with him tonight."

"Wow, that's exciting. Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

"So you seem like a nice person. Do you want to come out here and see the house before you decide?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. I can't really spare the time for a road trip right now, since I need to save up for the move. I'm only working hourly at my uncle's garage right now. Unless you want to meet me first, to make sure you can tolerate me?" Dean gave a little nervous chuckle, crossing his fingers that Castiel wouldn't force him all the way out there.

"Really? You'd sign a lease sight unseen?"

"Well, the pictures are just amazing, seriously. I think I'm already sold. And if you're worried about meeting me, I can tell you that I am very clean, not into big parties, I can cook like you wouldn't believe, and I'm extremely open-minded. Which seems random, but it was on the ad."

"Oh. That's Gabriel's way of forcing information out of me right when I meet someone." He sighed. "I'm asexual and homoromantic. It means-"

"It's okay, I know what that means. Dude, I have no problem with anyone's sexuality. Seriously. You do you."

"That's...actually nice to hear."

"Well, I'll tell you then that I'm bi. Since you opened up to me, I figured I should do the same."

"Okay. Wow, that went much better than usual." The relief in Castiel's voice broke Dean's heart a little bit. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Oh! Yeah, kind of a big one, damn, should have brought this up sooner. Could I, I mean, would you be willing to let me bring a dog?"

"Sure. I love dogs, that won't be a problem for me. I would like to suggest that he's house trained, though, if he's an inside dog. I do have a nice backyard that I'm sure he'll enjoy."

"Awesome! That's great, man, seriously! It's my brother's dog, actually, he's a golden retriever and his name is Bones. He's 3 years old and very sweet, he kind of just lays around the house like a cat. But he would love a backyard. Dude, Sam's gonna be so stoked to hear that Bones can come!"

Castiel smiled. "So, I guess I found my new roommate."

"Hell yes you did!"

Castiel laughed at that. "So, how about you give me your email and I'll send a lease agreement?"

"Sounds good, man. I'm so excited."


	2. Chapter 2

**_August 20, 2014_ **

 Dean turned onto Amethyst Drive, eyes scanning for the house with the blue door he'd seen in the pictures. Finally, he pulled to a stop in front of the house that had 1402 painted on the mailbox. He drummed his fingers against the Impala's steering wheel nervously for a moment and then turned to the backseat.

"Alright Bones, this is your new home!" Dean got out of the driver's seat and then opened the back door, standing back to let the dog jump out. He immediately lifted his leg and peed on the mailbox.

Dean wiped his hand over his face. "Great first impression, Bones."  The dog turned and bounded right towards the house, stopping to sniff at the abundance of flowers lining the walkway. Dean shook his head and popped the trunk to pull out his duffel bags. As he lifted them over his shoulders, he slammed the trunk closed and turned toward the house. A man was standing in the open doorway now, bent over and scratching behind the dog's ears. At the sound of the trunk closing, he looked up at Dean.

"Hey," he said, straightening up and holding out his hand. "You must be Dean."

"Yeah, I guess that means you're Cas. It's nice to meet you, man." Dean shook Castiel's hand firmly.

"'Cas?'"

"Oh, yeah, I sorta gave you that nickname in my head. Castiel's a bit of a mouthful. I can stop."

"No, it's fine, I like it."

Dean just smiled back at him for a moment.

"Oh! Here, let me help you with your bags." Cas took one of Dean's rather overstuffed duffel bags and headed inside. "If you follow me, I'll show you to your room, and then give you the tour."

"Sounds good," Dean readjusted his remaining bag and followed Cas up the stairs, Bones trailing behind them and sniffing as much as he could along the way.

As they climbed the stairs, Cas glanced over his shoulder at Dean. "So, did you drop your brother off already?"

"Yeah, our parents drove their truck up here, and they're with him now, helping him get settled in and unpacking. The kid brought more shit than I did," Dean laughed. "I'll probably go back over there to check on him once I unpack here."

They paused at the top of the stairs. "If you want, your parents and Sam could come have dinner over here tonight. I'm sure they're curious about where you'll be living, too."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Dude, that would be amazing. Seriously, thank you."

Cas waved him off. "This is your house too, now. You should feel comfortable here. Also, I figure Sam will want to come see Bones relatively often, so I should probably meet him soon anyway. This one's yours," Cas gestured to an open door on his left. Inside, there was a full size bed, a desk, and a dresser.

Dean stepped inside and whistled. "This is awesome. Thanks, Cas." He set his bags down on the bed. "Guess I should call Sammy." Dean paused and turned back to Cas. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"How stocked is the fridge?"

 

***

 

One hour, two unpacked duffel bags, and one phone call to a little brother later, Dean and Cas were side by side in the produce section.

"I don't understand the difference in tomatoes, Dean."

"It matters! If you want good spaghetti, you need great sauce. If you want great sauce, you gotta get the best tomatoes."

Castiel eyed him with narrowed eyes and a tilted head. "Are you telling me that you plan on making spaghetti sauce from scratch for a simple family get-together?"

Dean threw his hands in the air in fake exasperation. "It's all for the sake of good food!" He laughed and loaded up a plastic baggie with bright red tomatoes. "Hand me that twist-tie, will you? Just you wait Cas, I'm gonna teach you how to _live_."

"Living is eating?"

"It is if you're eating good! How do you even feed yourself with that empty fridge and _no_ spices?"

Castiel shook his head and grinned, "I eat ramen, like normal college students."

"Oh, you like to play the part of the starving artist, huh?"

Castiel furrowed his brow in apparent confusion. "What?"

Dean put down the onion he was molesting and looked up at Cas. "Didn't you say you painted?"

Now, Castiel arched a brow.

Dean panicked for a moment. He and Cas had been texting back and forth all summer, getting to know each other before moving in, but now he remembered that Cas only mentioned his paintings once, in passing.

"Um. Yes? But not much. I mean, not as much as I'd like to. I kind of wish I could change my major, but you know parents."

Dean met Castiel's eyes. "You should pick your major for yourself. Your parents aren't the ones working their asses off studying for a degree they don't want and probably won't use. It's a waste. If you want to study art, then you should do it for no other reason than to make yourself happy."

Cas stared back at Dean, mouth slightly open. Dean rolled his eyes. "What? Just because I lucked out and fell in love with a parent-pleasing degree, doesn't mean everyone else has to fake it."

Cas gave Dean a tiny smile and put the bagged onions in the cart.

 

 

***

 

 "...and I kid you not, he did a spit take all over an original Matisse!"

"No!" Infectious laughter erupted around the kitchen table. Dean shook his head. Cas was really something else. The second his parents and little brother had come in that front door, they had become enamored with him. He had put on an easy smile and offered his arm to Mary while he gave her a tour of the house, graciously accepted gardening tips from John, and played fetch with Bones and Sammy in the backyard while Dean had dinner cooking. Dean got shy and quiet around parents, but Cas acted like a damn adult. Dean startled when he realized he had been staring, and immediately jumped up to start clearing plates.

By the time he had set the dishes in the sink, Cas popped up behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. "Dean, you don't have to do the dishes. Isn't the tradition that one person cooks, and the other cleans?"

Dean laughed shakily, uselessly wiping off his shirt from the splash he'd given himself when he jumped at Castiel's sudden arrival. "I think that's supposed to apply to couples, dude."

Cas chuckled. "Regardless, I can do it. How about we make it a regular thing? You cook and I clean. I could use good food every once in a while for a change. If you want to, that is."

"Sure, man. Sounds good. I love cooking anyway. Sure you're cool with having a roommate that doesn't always clean his own dishes?"

"Dean, you are already exceptionally better than my brother as a roommate. I think I can manage." He flashed a brilliant smile that had Dean blushing.

A knock sounded in the doorway of the kitchen. Dean looked up to see his father standing, there, hands in his pockets. "I think we're gonna head out, Dean. Gonna catch a flight back to Lawrence, leave the truck here with Sammy."

"Okay, hang on." Dean snatched the towel out of Castiel's hands, dried himself off a little bit, and tossed the towel onto Cas's head with a cheeky grin as he headed out after his father.

John nudged his oldest son with an elbow as they walked out to the front door. "You've got a good place here, son."

Dean turned to his dad. "Yeah I think so, too."

He clapped him on the shoulder. "You know your mother and I are really proud of you, right? With your new job, finding a nice place to live, taking care of your brother."

"I know, Dad. Thanks." He gave a sheepish smile and turned to hug his mother.

She grabbed Sam and hugged them both at the same time, nearly bumping their heads together. "Ohhh I can't believe my boys are all grown up and living on their own!" She hastily wiped her eyes and patted their cheeks. "You two be good. Don't forget to call your old mom."

Sam and Dean gave twin eye rolls and then stood in the door and waved goodbye as they watched their parents get into a taxi.

Sam turned to Dean. "Hey, Cas offered for me to stay and watch a movie! You down?"

Dean reached up and ruffled what he could of Sam's hair. "Of course, kiddo. You pick."

Sam and his lapful of dog took up residence in the armchair, so Dean popped the DVD into the player and took a seat on the couch. When Cas walked out of the kitchen, he patted the spot next to him. "Hey Cas, wanna watch a movie with us?"

Cas smiled and sat down next to Dean. "What are we watching?"

"A New Hope."

"Oh, great! I haven't seen any of Star Wars in a long time, I need to re-immerse myself."

Dean sat up and raised his fist. "Yes! We could rewatch them all!" At the amused looks he got, Dean lowered his arm. "I mean, not all at once. Maybe like one a night. With a normal level of excitement." 

Cas leaned his head back and laughed. 

 

By the time the end credits rolled, Sam was snoring lightly in his chair, and Dean was studiously ignoring the subtle brushing of his arm against Cas's. He leaned over and whispered, "Hey, thanks for inviting Sammy to hang out here. We're really close, if you can't tell, and it was really cool of you to let him stay for a bit."

Cas whispered back, "Of course, Dean. Any brother of yours is a friend of mine." He smiled up at Dean, eyes twinkling.

Dean blushed and turned back to the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**_November 2, 2014_ **

****

The suddenness of the cheery bells blaring in Dean’s ear startled him awake. His hand immediately shot out from under his pillow, snatched the phone from his nightstand, and swiped the screen to turn the alarm off. He grumbled as he dragged a hand down his face. He was really going to have to get used to this new sleep schedule if he didn’t want to be dead on his feet every day at his new job. Dean sat up and stretched his arms above his head, then bent down to pick up a crumpled t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on. After a quick stop at the bathroom, Dean padded downstairs in just his t-shirt and the boxers he slept in last night. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen as the smell of coffee greeted him. He tilted his head as he walked up to the coffee maker, which Dean knew he didn’t start already, and Cas doesn’t wake up until after he leaves. Dean involuntarily smiled at the coffee maker when he noticed a timer blinking on zero. Apparently, this coffee maker had a timer on it that Dean had never known about or used before. And Cas had set it to be ready right around the time Dean would be getting ready in the morning, without mentioning anything to him. Dean hummed lightly to himself as he poured a cup, took a sip, and pulled some bread out. If there was hot French toast sitting on a plate with _Cas_ written on it in syrup by the time Dean left for work, well, he wasn’t going to mention anything either.

 

Dean knew he had really lucked out in terms of roommates. Not only did he get a nice place to live and a frequent hangout for Sam, but living with Castiel was like living with a best friend who also happens to mother you. He and Cas had kept up their tradition, and watched a classic movie together almost every other night. Those nights, Dean would cook, they’d eat together and watch something with Harrison Ford in it, and then they’d get into lengthy post-movie discussions while Cas washed dishes and Dean dried them. It was awesome. Dean found himself looking forward to those nights more than anything.

 

***

 

Dean was putting the finishing touches on his sketch of a rather fancy independent rear suspension that he needed to present in a meeting that afternoon when Charlie poked her head in his doorway.

“Sup, bro?”

Dean grinned up at her. “Hey, Charlie. That time again?”

“Yep!”

He set aside his drawing and stood up, checking his back pocket briefly for his wallet. As he stepped out from behind his desk, Charlie linked arms with him and pretended to skip along next to him. “Easy there, the sandwiches downstairs aren’t _that_ amazing.”

Charlie came to a sudden halt, causing Dean’s arm to jerk backwards a bit. “Dean. It’s Tiuana Tuesday,” she said seriously. “We are not just talking sandwiches here.”

Dean’s laugh was interrupted by a bouncing brunette stopping in front of them.

Hey, Dean,” Lisa chirped. “Are you going to lunch? Mind if I tag along?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure, why not? We’re just going to the café downstairs.”

“Great!”

 

By the time they ordered their food, Lisa was already starting to annoy Dean. He just wanted to enjoy his tacos in peace, but she wouldn’t stop leaning in awkwardly close and touching his arm while she talked.

“You’re pretty quiet, Dean,” she pouted.

“I’m just hungry, I guess.”

Charlie snorted and tried to cover it up with a fake coughing fit.

Lisa leaned in impossibly closer to him then. Dean noticed her rather ordinary brown eyes and found himself thinking that they’d be prettier blue. Like a really deep blue. Like Cas’s- _what_. Since when did he notice Cas’s eyes? Dean mentally shook his head and tried to focus back on what Lisa was saying rather than the image of Castiel’s eyes that he couldn’t get out of his head. Castiel’s whole face, actually, he was a pretty attractive dude-

“Dean!”

“Um. What?”

“You zoned out while I was talking! What, do you already have someone at home?”

Dean nearly choked on his taco when Cas immediately sprang to mind. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Oh.” She nodded to herself for a moment and then stood up. “Well, then I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Dean. Charlie.” And just like that, she was gone.

Now it was Charlie’s turn to grab Dean’s arm. “You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone! Who?!”

“Actually, uh,” Dean began, “I'm. I was just thinking of my roommate.”

“Deeeaan!! Are you in love with your roommate?” Charlie clapped her hands together, sheer excitement evident on her face.

“No! _No_. Besides, he’s asexual.”

“Oh. Is he aromantic, too?"

  
“No.”

“Then you still have a shot!”

Dean stared at her like she’d grown a second head.

 

He thought about it. He tried not to think about it the rest of the day, but it happened. He pictured himself with Cas. And the thing was, he _really_ liked that picture. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Charlie might have been right. They basically live like domestic significant others already. Dean thought back to the French toast this morning and put his head in his hands. He definitely had feelings for Cas. Shit.

 

***

 

When Dean got home, he greeted Bones and scooped him a bowl of food. Then he started boiling water for pasta. He knew Cas wouldn’t be back for another half hour, giving him a little bit of time to prepare.

He wanted to talk to Cas about this. He’d been thinking about it all afternoon, struggling not to let his work suffer, and he’d come to the conclusion that he could live without sex, if it meant being with Cas. But he didn’t know how Cas would feel about it. Dean figured he could test the waters, ask him about relationships, and see if he was even interested in anything right now. He could be subtle enough so that Cas wouldn’t get what he was hinting at. Hopefully. And then he’d back off if Cas wasn’t interested. No problem. He glanced at the coffee maker. Oh, please let him be interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**_November 2, 2014_ **

****

Loud sizzling jerked Dean from his thoughts.

“Shit!” He rushed to cover the pot to stop it from boiling over onto the stovetop. He looked around wildly for oven mitts before realizing that he hadn’t gotten them out yet. He slid over, threw open the drawer, and grabbed the mitts before hastily pulling them on halfway and picking the pot up off the stove. He lifted it and brought it over to the sink and almost began pouring out the contents before he noticed he hadn’t even set the colander in there yet. God, he was out of it today. Once the colander was in place and he finished pouring the pasta into it, Dean wiped his face with a towel. He really needed to calm down before Cas got home if he was going to get through this conversation.

As if on cue, keys scraped against the lock and Dean had two seconds to pull himself together before the front door opened. When Cas stepped inside, Dean watched him lift his head and sniff the air. He smiled and walked right towards the kitchen, pausing just beside Dean.

“It smells great, Dean. Can I help with anything?”

“Nah, it’s almost ready.”

Cas grabbed two glasses from the cabinet behind him and filled them with water. He took them both to the table and sat down, just as Dean brought over two steaming plates. They ate and shared idle chatter, Dean steering the conversation away from himself so that Cas would have to do most of the talking. He was still trying to mentally prepare himself for what he needed to discuss with Cas.

When they had finished eating, Dean grasped Cas’s wrist as he was about to start washing the dishes. “Can this wait? I kinda want to talk to you about something.”

Cas furrowed his brow in concern. “Sure, Dean, is something wrong?”

Dean didn’t answer, but led Cas to the couch and sat down.

“Cas, I....” Dean played with Cas’s fingers; he hadn’t let go of his hand when they reached the couch. “I have a question, and I hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Okay?” Cas answered, uneasy.

“Would you ever consider dating someone who wasn’t asexual? I mean, like if someone was totally willing to give up sex for you.” Dean rushed all the words out, refusing to look up from Cas’s hand. A minute passed.

Cas sighed. “Dean, I’m glad you brought this up. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it for a while, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, either.”

Dean glanced up, heartrate quickening.

“I’ve noticed you haven’t brought anyone home or even talked about dating at all around me,” Cas began, “and I’m worried that you either feel uncomfortable talking about your dates with me because of my sexuality, or that you’re worried about making _me_ uncomfortable.”

“What?” Dean interjected.

“I just want you to know that talking about these things will not make me feel weird at all, Dean, I have plenty of friends that talk to me about their relationships and it’s not awkward; it’s just something that friends talk about.” Cas’s voice was raising and his tone was getting more heated now. “And I’ve told you before, Dean, I want you to feel like this is your home too, so you don’t need to be so shy about bringing dates over here or even just talking to me about them! I promise my asexuality is not going to rub off on anyone!”

“You think I don’t talk to you about dating because I’m uncomfortable around you? Cas, I told you before we even met that that would never be a problem for me.”

“Well, then what is it? It’s not like someone as attractive as you isn’t going to be getting attention, so, what, are you just dating in secret?”

Dean grinned up at Cas. “You think I’m attractive?”

Cas froze, eyes wide. “Well, I mean, objectively speaking, I-”

“Cas. The reason I haven’t brought anyone home is because I really haven’t dated anyone since I’ve moved here. The reason I haven’t talked to you about my ‘romantic interests’ is because I’m not interested in anyone else. The reason that I asked you about dating is because _I was going to ask if you’d consider dating me_.” Dean leaned forward and held Cas’s gaze to emphasize his last statement.

Cas’s breathing seemed a bit uneven. “Dean, are you sure, I mean, I’ve seriously never wanted to have sex. And you-”

“I’m what? Too attractive to give up sex?” Dean asked, sarcastically.

Cas just nodded.

Dean sat back and looked at their hands again. “You know, I’ve actually given this a lot of thought and I’ve decided that you’re worth it. Sex isn’t everything. Hell, I haven’t had sex since I graduated college, I’ve been so busy. And then of course I met you.”

Cas’s lip wobbled.

“Cas, I really want to be with you. I don’t care about sex. I care about cooking for you, and coming home to you, and watching movies with you. Aren’t we pretty domestic already? I mean, practically the only difference would be getting to kiss you sometimes. And maybe just sleeping in the same bed. If you like cuddling, that is.” Dean smiled at him.

Before Cas could respond, Dean started again. “Look, if you just aren’t interested in me, or if you’d rather date someone else, then that’s fine, and I’ll get over it. But please don’t reject me just because I’m not inherently asexual. I swear I want this, and I will never expect anything from you, I would never try to change that about you.”

Cas rubbed the hand not being held by Dean’s over his eyes. “Yes, I want this, Dean. I do. I’ve thought about it for a while too. But I don’t want to force you to change for me, either.”

“You’re not! This was my idea! I am voluntarily giving up something that means so much less to me than you do. Please, Cas.”

Cas gave one sob and then Dean was being pulled into him. Overwhelmed, Dean rubbed Cas’s back while Cas buried his face in his neck. “Is that a yes?”

He heard Cas chuckle a bit, and then they pulled apart. “Yes, Dean,” Cas said, wiping his eyes. “Sorry.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll, um. Be right back.” Cas got up and went upstairs. Dean stayed on the couch, unsure what Cas was going to do. He sighed as he leaned back into the cushions. He couldn’t believe Cas had said yes. He and Cas were officially together now! He could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

“Hey.” Cas had come back down the stairs, looking much more relaxed than when he had gone up. “I just wanted to wash my face really quick. I didn’t want to be crying the first time I kissed you.”

“Wha-” That was all Dean got out before Cas was sitting back on the couch, pressed up beside Dean, and grabbing the back of his neck to pull their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**_December 2, 2014_ **

 

Cas stumbled in through the doorway, carrying an overflowing backpack and what appeared to be a giant portfolio.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean rushed to help him carry in this things before they tumbled all over the floor. “What’s this big thing?”

“Hello, Dean. It’s an art portfolio.”

Dean’s head shot up. “Really?! That’s great, I didn’t know you started painting again!”

“Yeah,” Cas blushed. “I sort of started tinkering with it again this summer and decided to make an application portfolio. For the art school. I thought I might surprise you with it when it was completed.”

Dean’s excitement grew. “Awesome! I’m glad you decided to apply to the art school, I know you’ll be so much happier doing that than anything else. Can I see them now?”

Castiel nodded, still looking a little apprehensive.

Dean practically skipped to the dining table to lay out the artwork. Looking at each piece gave him goosebumps. “Cas…These are amazing. I’m serious, you have a fuckton of talent.”

Cas gave a shy smile. “You just had to throw a curse into that nice sentiment.”

Dean grinned back. “You love it. I want to keep these after your application gets accepted—which it will—and hang them up in here.” He looked back down and scanned the paintings again. Then he noticed a smaller piece of sketchpaper hiding among the rest of the art and pulled it out. It was a charcoal sketch of himself. It was an image of him sitting in his Impala, one hand on the wheel and smiling at the viewer, who had the viewpoint of the passenger seat. Dean remembered Cas taking a picture of him like this once.

Dean felt his body flush with warmth. “I love this one,” he said softly. He met Castiel’s eyes and cupped his chin, rubbing his thumb gently against his lower lip to coax it out from under his teeth. He leaned in and kissed Cas slowly.

Their relationship for the past month had progressed gradually. The day that they made their relationship official, they had a long talk about what it meant for each of them. Dean wanted to know all of Castiel’s boundaries and felt the need to constantly reassure him that he wouldn’t cross them in the beginning. Kissing was okay; they did that quite often. Dean was happy to makeout with his boyfriend whenever he could, sometimes kissing his neck or his jaw, but never letting it get more heated. Cas was definitely into cuddling. He would sit or lay in Dean’s lap while they watched movies (a position that Sam fondly rolled his eyes at whenever he visited), and they had taken to sharing a bed at night. The first few nights Dean didn’t want to push the idea, so they continued to sleep separately, until Cas started making excuses to get Dean into his room. First Cas would complain about it being too cold at night and needing body heat, then he would keep Dean talking in his room late at night until he decreed that Dean must be too tired to go to his own bed. When Cas started talking about fumigating Dean’s room “just in case of bed bugs,” Dean was done.

“ _Cas_. If you want to share a bed every night, you can just say so.”

Castiel had eyed him for a minute. “I cleared out the bottom half of the dresser,” he said casually, turning back to his sketch. Dean had laughed and gone upstairs to move his things.

So far, they hadn’t had any hiccups. Unsurprisingly, Dean didn’t even find himself missing sex. He enjoyed the physical intimacy that they shared, and he never felt like he wasn’t getting enough. Sure, he still felt that _want_ every once in a while, but he would just excuse himself and take care of it in private, like when Dean would wake up spooning Cas and sporting morning wood. The first time that happened, Dean panicked and jumped up so fast that he jostled Cas awake. It took several minutes of Dean rambling apologies for Cas to calm him down enough for him to reassure Dean that he knew it was unintentional, that he couldn’t help what his body did when he was asleep, and that Dean could simply get up and go take care of himself without feeling guilty. Still, Dean always slept in boxers or pajama pants and tried to restrict their contact to their upper bodies during nighttime cuddles.

Occasionally, Dean would have the house to himself for a few hours if Cas stayed late on campus. Every once in a while, he allowed himself these times to jack off without the urgency or the anxiety that comes with hiding out in the bathroom. Today was one of those days. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, and Cas wasn’t supposed to be home until 7:00. Dean was naked, sprawled out on their bed, stroking his shaft slowly with a lubricated hand. The earbuds in his ears were playing the loud groans and grunts of the porn coming from Dean’s laptop. He cupped his balls and teased the head of his cock as he watched the video of a young guy with scruffy dark hair fucking himself with a dildo. Dean gasped and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he could see Cas over the top of the laptop screen, standing in the doorway with one hand on the doorknob and one hand covering his mouth. His eyes were wide and focused on Dean’s hand, where it had stilled on his dick.

Dean flew up from the bed, ripped the earbuds out, and covered himself with the sheets.

“Cas! Cas, I didn’t think you’d be here—you said, the library—you weren’t supposed to see— Cas, I’m so sorry! Let me—let me just get dressed…”

Dean felt his whole body turn red as he shuffled around in his sheets, trying to find his clothes and narrowly avoiding dropping his laptop when he snapped it shut. He knew Cas was still standing frozen in the doorway. He chanced a glance up, just to make sure that his shocked expression had not turned into one of horror or anger.

What he saw, however, was Cas still staring at his sheet-covered groin, a look of confusion on his face. “Cas?”

Cas appeared to struggle with bringing his eyes from Dean’s crotch to his face. He stepped into the room. “Dean.” Cas reached out and clasped his hand around Dean’s where it held the sheet together. He continued to stare down at their joined hands for a minute. Dean stayed frozen in place, completely unsure of what to do.

“Dean, wait,” Cas looked up at Dean this time. “Can I see? I think I want to see.”

“What?” Dean was utterly bewildered. He took in Cas’s flushed face, dilated pupils, and heavy breathing. A spike of warmth shot through Dean, and he glanced down to confirm his suspicions. “Cas, you’re hard.”

“Apparently.” Cas moved his hand away from Dean’s and onto the sheet itself. He gave a gentle tug. “Let me see.”

Dean jerked away. “Cas, no. I don’t understand. Why do you want to see?”

“I have no idea. This is an entirely new feeling for me.”

“What, _arousal_?”

“Yes.”

“Cas, I thought you were asexual. I get that your body can still react to things, but I didn’t think you’d ever want to _participate_.” Dean’s voice was getting ridiculously high.

“I thought so too. I don’t know. My head feels fuzzy.” He sat down on the bed. “Right now I really just want to watch you continue. I want to watch you orgasm.” He looked down at himself again. “And I really don’t see this going away, so…”

“Cas, no. We’re not just going to jump into something like this without having a serious conversation first. Give me a minute.”

Dean grabbed his shorts off the floor—and his shirt for good measure; he wasn’t taking any chances here—and made sure his sheet was wrapped firmly around himself as he dragged it to the bathroom. Inside, he dropped the sheet, cleaned himself off with a damp washcloth, and pulled his clothes back on. As he turned to go back into the bedroom, he paused and took a deep breath. This was completely unfamiliar territory for the both of them, and he didn’t want to risk their relationship. He opened the door and walked back to Cas, trying to look more confident than he felt. Cas was still sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

“Cas, tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know Dean!” came the muffled reply. He sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes. "I’ve gotten hard before, sure, but I’ve never wanted to act on it. And this time I really, _really_ wanted to act on it.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, considering. “What if you’re not totally asexual? What if you just fall somewhere on the asexuality spectrum?”

“What?”

“Yeah, there could be some sort of special circumstances for you that you’ve never experienced before.”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“Well like there’s gray-ace, demisexuality—”

“I’ve never heard of those.”

“Seriously? What were you taught about sexuality? That you either have it or you don’t?”

“Basically, yes. My high school health classes just touched on asexuality for a minute once, but the teacher pretty much said that there were a few people in the world who didn’t want sex, and that they were called asexual. I didn’t find out about romantic orientation until I got to college, and I had to figure it out myself.”

“WHAT?! Cas, that’s not right! The world is not sorted into normal people and asexuals! There are so many types of sexuality!” Dean shook his head angrily. “Here, I need to show you.” He reached behind them and grabbed his laptop. He sat it on his lap and opened it. He blushed again when he had to close the window that the porn was still playing on, and then started typing into Google.

“Here, Cas, look at this. This website is all about what I was talking about before, demisexuality. It’s when someone tends to not feel sexual attraction unless they are emotionally connected with their partner.”

Cas slid the laptop onto his own lap and started reading. It took him several minutes, but Dean just sat there quietly as Cas read through the entire article. When he was done, he looked back up at Dean.

“I think this is what I am.”

“Yeah? We could look up some more of them, if you’d like; honestly, it kinda sounds like you had a shitty sexual education. I think you should read about all of it before you really decide. If our relationship is going to change at all, I need you to be one hundred percent comfortable in your head and know what’s right for you.”

Cas smiled up at him and leaned into his shoulder. “Thank you, Dean.” He sat back up and turned his attention to the laptop. “I’m pretty sure about this one. I’ve actually been having these…feelings towards you for a little while now. I do feel very close to you, Dean, but I’ve been hiding these thoughts because I still really wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Let’s find more articles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The website that Dean pulls up: http://demisexuality.org/articles/what-is-demisexuality/
> 
> Also. There are people who feel that watching porn while in a relationship constitutes cheating or some sort of betrayal. I am not one of those people. In this story, Dean and Cas aren't either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your smut! Woo! We're on the home stretch!

**_December 2, 2014_ **

 

“Dean, we’ve been researching for two hours. I could write a book on this information by now. I’m done with this. I’m tired, I’m hungry, and apparently I’m horny.”

Dean snorted. “Okay fine, we can stop. Let’s get some food in you.” He reached for the laptop and made to sit up. They had both been reclining against the headboard, Dean’s head resting on Cas’s shoulder as Cas read article after article out loud. Dean watched Castiel stretch and stand up for a moment before blurting out, “Are you sure?”

Cas threw Dean a glare. “ _Yes_ , Dean. I’m demisexual. And you’re just going to have to get used to the fact that your boyfriend wants to have sex with you.” His expression turned smug as he turned and walked out the bedroom door without looking back.

 

 

 

“So,” Cas began, swinging his legs as he plopped himself up onto the kitchen counter next to Dean. “When are we having sex?”

Dean nearly sent the grilled cheese flying out of the pan.

“Dude. I thought you were hungry and tired.”

“Not _too_ tired.”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’s raised eyebrow. “Eat your sandwich first, then we’ll see.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at Cas’s little grumble between bites.

“I’m beginning to think that _you’re_ asexual.”

“Don’t use that as an insult. You considered yourself asexual literally yesterday. This morning, even!”

“So?”

“So?! I don’t think it’s a good idea to just jump into this! Going from zero to sixty is not how virgins usually approach sex, Cas.”

“Nothing about this situation is ‘usual.’” When Dean didn’t respond, he pressed on. “What would you propose, then? That we wait and _court_ for a few months? We’re already in a committed relationship.”

“I think…you should start alone first.”

“What.”

“You should just try jerking off to see if you like it, what you like, stuff like that, before doing anything with anyone else. That’s how everyone starts out. You literally know nothing about your own body. You don’t even know if you’d prefer to top or bottom!”

Castiel swallowed his last bite of sandwich and looked at his feet. “I don’t want to figure it out by myself. I don’t really know what to do. I was hoping you would show me.”

Dean melted. “Okay Cas, it’s okay.” He took Cas’s hand and gently pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

 

 

 

 

“Take your clothes off.”

Cas eyed Dean wearily. “You too.”

Dean smiled and started stripping. Cas watched him for a moment, chest rising rapidly and mouth hanging slightly open, before hastily removing his own clothes.

When they were both naked, Dean paused, wanting to let Castiel set the pace. Cas didn’t seem to be acting shy or hiding his body, and he was staring openly at Dean’s thickening cock. Cas’s own was already hard and leaking. It was a bit surreal seeing Cas like this for the first time and Dean couldn’t help but stare. Moving slowly as if approaching a wild animal, Dean stepped forward and caught Cas’s lips with his own. They kissed for a little while until Dean pulled back and started backing them into the bed. He sat down and scooted so that he could lean his back against the headboard, spreading his legs. Castiel swallowed audibly.

“Come sit,” he patted the space in front of him. “Lean back against me.”

Cas sat right in front of Dean and leaned back against his chest, his head leaned back onto Dean’s shoulder.  He shivered when he felt Dean’s dick brush his lower back.

Dean leaned them over and rummaged in the top drawer of his nightstand for a second before sitting back up on the bed. “Give me your hand.”

Cas lifted his hand obediently. He flinched when Dean poured cold goopy stuff onto it. “What’s this?”

“Lube. Makes things easier.” Dean didn’t give Castiel’s hand back after coating it. He continued holding it as he lowered it down Cas’s body slowly, silently giving him the chance to back out at the last minute.

Cas watched as Dean wrapped their hands around his cock. He jumped at the cool contact. As Dean began to slowly move their linked hands up to the head of his shaft and back down to the base, Castiel let out a shuddering moan.

“Yeah, Cas? You like this?”

“Oh god Dean, _yes_.” Cas was struggling to keep his hips still, shaking and rubbing against Dean’s chest. He put no thought into moving his arms, letting Dean control the speed entirely. Dean kept up his torturing pace, stroking slowly and squeezing gently each time he reached the tip. Soon Cas was a writhing mess in his lap. When he could no longer keep his eyes open, he leaned his head back onto Dean’s shoulder, face pressed into his neck as he moaned wantonly. As he started bucking his hips into their linked fists, Dean picked up speed.

“Dean! Dean I can’t _ohmygod_.”

“Yes you can, Cas, just let go,” Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead and Cas gave a final shout, spilling over their hands. Dean continued to work him through it while simultaneously thrusting against Castiel.

They lay there together for a minute, neither of them moving or speaking, just leaning against each other and breathing heavily.

Eventually, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and whispered, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m better than okay, Dean. You can stop checking on me now, we’re good. And we’re doing that again.”

Dean chuckled. “Let me get a washcloth and clean us up.”

“Wait, what about you?”

“Oh, uh, I’m good.” Dean looked pointedly at the mess in his own lap and blushed. “That was really…something to see.”

Cas grinned back at him.

 

 

**

 

Dean woke up lying on his side with Cas pressed up against his back and an arm around his waist. It didn’t take long to register his boyfriend’s morning wood pressing against his ass. He smiled to himself as he remembered the craziness of yesterday and the intensity of last night. Not wanting to wake Castiel, Dean suppressed a moan as he pressed his ass back and rubbed against his dick. Now that they’d explored a little bit together, he couldn’t wait to show Cas what else there was to enjoy.

“If you don’t stop that we’re going to have a repeat performance this morning.”

Dean grinned and began to rub their bodies together a bit harder. “Oh? And do we not want that?” The arm around his waist tightened.

“Fuck Dean, I want you. I really do.”

Dean turned over in Cas’s arms so that they were facing each other. “Get the lube.”

Cas fumbled around under the pillows until he found the little bottle, holding it out and staring at it like it held the secrets to the universe.

“It’s not the holy grail, you know,” Dean smirked at Castiel’s expression.

“What now?”

“Seriously?” Dean actually laughed. “You’re gonna prep me, you big goofball. And then I really hope you know what happens from there.”

“I meant. Are you sure you want me to be the one to—you know.”

“Top?”

“Um. Yeah. If it’s not what you normally do—”

“I don’t know what it is about me that makes people always assume I’m a top,” Dean interrupted. “I mean, I like that too, but there’s something really nice about having a dick in your ass.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s crudeness.

Dean continued, “I think it’d be better for your first time anyway. All good, no initial weirdness to get used to. We can try it some other time if you want, but this time, you’re gonna fuck me. Cool?”

Castiel nodded breathlessly.

“Okay,” Dean shifted so he was lying flat on his back, feet on the bed. “You gotta stretch me. Make sure I’m ready and everything. It’s been a while, so take your time. I’ll tell you when I think I’m ready. Oh, and use plenty of lube.”

“Condom?”

Dean shrugged. “You’re a virgin, and I got tested before I moved out here. I don’t mind either way; it’s up to you.”

Cas nodded determinedly as if he’d just been given surgical instructions. He leaned forward and kissed Dean hard before scooting down the bed and taking his cock into his mouth.

“Whoa!” Dean bucked up, having not expected him to just go for it. That earned him a cheeky grin and a cool slick finger traveling from his balls to his hole. He could feel puffs of breath against his balls as Cas watched his finger slowly push inside. Dean’s breathing became labored as he got used to the feeling. He felt Cas begin to gently slide his finger back out almost all the way and then back in again.

“Add another, Cas.”

On the next slide in, Dean felt a bit more of a stretch as two fingers pushed inside him. At this point the burn began to fade and Dean was pushing back against the fingers fucking into him. Without needing to be told, Cas added a third finger. This time, instead of just sliding in and out, he started stretching his fingers apart inside of Dean, simultaneously stretching him and stroking his inner walls. Dean’s harsh gasp turned into a loud groan when Cas found his prostate. When he started aiming for that spot incessantly, Dean almost started bouncing back on his fingers.

“More, please more, I’m ready.”

Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s perineum, over his balls, and to the tip of his cock before pulling his fingers out torturously slow. Wordlessly, he grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up. He crawled back up Dean’s body and laid on top of him, kissing his lips and down his neck. At the soft touches, Dean leaned his head back to give him more access. Then he finally felt the blunt press of Castiel’s cock against his opening. He wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist as he began to push in.

Cas let out a long, shuddering moan. “ _Dean_.”

“Yeah, Cas, come on, fuck me.”

Castiel picked up his pace, pulling out no more than halfway each time and quickly pushing back in, as if he couldn’t stand to leave the tight heat. The room filled with the sounds of their joined moans. After a little while, Cas’s hips began to stutter.

“Dean, oh god, I’m gonna—”

“Come for me, Cas.”

Cas pushed hard into Dean a couple more pumps and then he was coming, teeth catching on Dean’s neck. Dean held him while he caught his breath, letting Cas relax his body weight against him. Eventually Cas pushed himself back up onto his elbow and looked down.

“You haven’t come yet. Was that okay? Did I finish too fast?”

“It’s okay!” Dean assured him. “It was amazing, Cas, seriously. You really didn’t finish all that fast, but I would have been shocked if you had lasted a long time. No guy can his first time. But really. Amazing.” Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s as a gesture of reassurance.

“Good. I…really enjoyed it to. Obviously.” There was amusement in his voice.

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas was crawling back down his body and gripping his cock.

“Oh, god.”

Castiel smirked at him and took Dean into his mouth. If Cas was insecure about his performance before, he definitely wasn’t when Dean came down his throat in less than a minute.

 

 

 

 

Later, after showering and heading to the kitchen for breakfast, Cas shyly told Dean that he’d like to do more later that day.

“Oh yeah, there’s lots more you still have to try! You haven’t even had a blow job yet, and then there’s rimming…” Dean grinned at Cas. “We’re going to have a good time.”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, here we end the tale.

**_December 21, 2014_ **

****

Dean blinked awake and quickly threw his arm out to find his phone and turn off the vibrating alarm. He clutched it back to his chest and looked over his shoulder to check that Cas hadn’t woken up. Fortunately, his boyfriend was still deeply asleep, snuggled up against him and taking up his half of the bed out of the middle. Dean gently eased Castiel’s arm off and slid out of bed. The corners of his lips twitched when he stood up and looked at the mess they’d made of the bed in their apparently aggressive cuddling. He lightly smacked Cas’s bare ass before pulling the covers back up over him and sneaking out of the room.

Dean creeped downstairs, careful not to make any noise as he walked past his former bedroom—their current guest room/Sam’s room for the holidays. He started the coffee pot and left a note that he had gone to pick up a surprise for Cas, just in case either he or Sam got up early and noticed his absence. He grabbed his keys and snuck out the front door, silently locking it behind him and then backed the Impala out as slow as possible in attempts to quiet the rumble of the engine.

As Dean pulled up to the airport, he checked his text messages again to verify the gate and terminal he was supposed to be at, along with a picture of a blond-ish man with a goofy grin.

 _Screw it, I suck at faces_ , Dean thought as he rummaged around for a napkin and a pen in the console. He scribbled GABRIEL NOVAK onto his makeshift sign and leaned against the car door, holding it up and waiting.

A few minutes later, while holding the sign with one hand and playing Candy Crush in the other, a “Hey!” startled him. He glanced up and saw the same man from the picture smiling at him.

“I’m Gabe. You must be Dean.”

Dean shook his hand and smiled warmly. “Hey man, nice to meet you. Let’s get your bags in the trunk.”

Once they were all loaded up and headed back to the house, Gabe turned to Dean. “So you’re my little brother’s roommate-turned-boyfriend, huh?”

“That I am.”

“This is a nice thing you’re doing, surprising him by inviting me over for the holidays, but don’t think you won’t still be under major scrutiny. It’s my duty as older brother,” Gabriel stated cheerfully as he unwrapped a lollipop.

Dean shook his head fondly. “I wouldn’t dream of denying you that right. I’m an older brother too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep. Sammy’s a freshman at Stanford. He’s actually staying with us for the holidays too, in my old room.”

“Your old room, huh?”

“Yep. Hope you’re cool with the couch. It’s got a pull-out bed…which of course you already knew.”

Gabe was staring at Dean now. “Yeah that’s fine, I was expecting that anyway. Just like I was sorta expecting you two to still have separate rooms.” Gabe studied Dean with a raised eyebrow. His expression wasn’t aggressive or upset, just vaguely interested. But that didn’t make Dean feel any less anxious.

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, we’re here,” he said as he got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the bags.

Gabriel met him there. “I’ll get these, you go tell Cassie you have a surprise for him.” He smirked at Dean.

Dean smiled back and went to the front door. As soon as he opened it, Bones greeted him at the door.

“Hey, buddy!” Dean walked directly into the kitchen. If the dog was out, then at least Sam had to be up. He found both Sam and Cas sitting at the breakfast table nursing mugs of coffee, both still (or newly, in Cas’s case at least) in pajamas with bedhead.

“Dean! Where were you?”

“I got you a little surprise!”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes I got that. What’s the surprise?”

“Hey baby brother!” Cas’s eyes widened comically as Gabriel walked in the door.

He was apparently shocked into speechlessness, since he had to try three times to get out the sentence, “I thought you couldn’t make it this year!” during his brother’s bear hug.

“Yeah, well, Dean-o here stole my number from your phone and called me, saying that my baby bro missed me and I should move some things around. So I did!”

Dean had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry about the phone thing Cas, I just wanted to make it a surprise and—mmfph!” Cas had grabbed Dean and planted one on him, not caring about both of the brothers in the room that it would inevitably draw complaints from.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dean’s awesome. Now please get a room if you’re going to continue to feel him up,” Sam groaned as he peered around the nauseating couple. “Hi, I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Gabe. Nice to meet you. And I’m sure you don’t have to worry about these two getting up to anything,” he chuckled.

“Ugh, just wait til you see their constant eye fucking, cuddling during movies, and don’t even get me started on the noises at night.”

Dean’s heart skipped at least three beats. “Sam, wait—”

“What?!”

Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriel had grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and backed him into the wall. “What the fuck did you do to my brother? He’s fucking asexual, you asshole!”

“GABRIEL! Get the fuck off my boyfriend! I’m not asexual!”

Gabriel stopped, backing off Dean and turning to Cas with a shocked expression. “What?”

“I’m demisexual. I started feeling sexual attraction to Dean after we had already been in a relationship for a little while, and he was very slow and patient with me. We did all kinds of research and, yes, we have sex now. Can you just let it go so we don’t have to discuss the details of my sexual awakening?”

Gabriel balked. “I…I’m sorry. Okay. Wow. This is new.” He turned to Dean, who was leaning against the wall pretty casually for having been pushed into it. “I’m sorry, man. Hope we’re still cool.”

Dean shrugged and smiled at Gabe. “I understand, really. I would have done the same thing in your place without all the information. No harm, no foul.”

Sam looked between them nervously, biting his lip. “I shouldn’t have said anything—”

“No, Sammy, you didn’t know. It’s totally fine.” He ruffled Sam’s hair, then smiled at Gabe and Cas. “Who wants to go get breakfast?”

 

 

As they all headed to the Impala on a quest for waffles, Dean silently pulled Gabriel aside. “Gabe, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about how our relationship has changed before you got here; I thought Cas might want to talk to you about it himself. I want you to know that I really love him. We’ve only been officially together for a few months now, but I’ve known him for half a year and I know I love him. I’m in this for the long haul. And I would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt him.”

The smile Gabe gave him in return squashed all of Dean’s fears about getting Cas’s family’s approval. “Dean, you’re a good guy. If you make my little brother happy, and you treat him right, then I’m happy.” He clapped him on the shoulder and climbed into the backseat next to Sam.

 

***

 

That night, after an entire Terminator marathon and a sickening amount of popcorn, pizza, and beer, Dean and Cas left Gabriel snoring on the couch, closed the door behind Sam as he and Bones collapsed into bed, and headed to their room together.

“Thank you for bringing my brother, Dean. That was really thoughtful of you.”

“No problem, Cas. I wanted us all to be here for the holidays. And I’m really glad I finally got to meet him.”

“Well I think you definitely earned his stamp of approval. Next step is the approval of your parents.”

“Cas, my parents already love you.”

“Yeah, as your roommate. I haven’t been officially introduced as your boyfriend to them.”

Dean rolled his eyes and backed Cas onto the bed, laying him down and undoing his jeans. “When they come up here for Christmas and see how much I love you and how happy we are together, there’s no way they won’t love you. Just like with Gabriel. It’s gonna be great. Now shut up and enjoy this blowjob,” Dean ordered, right before sucking Cas’s cock down to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Thanks for sticking with it! I really appreciate the support from all you lovelies :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [exalteddean.tumblr.com](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this story from my original tumblr post here!](http://exalteddean.tumblr.com/post/129177068847/i-wrote-a-thing-based-on-this-prompt)


End file.
